<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boxman's scent by Alaxamber, Walter_Lutece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051100">Boxman's scent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber'>Alaxamber</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Lutece/pseuds/Walter_Lutece'>Walter_Lutece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Male Solo, Scent Kink, Scenting, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Lutece/pseuds/Walter_Lutece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet</p><p>Fits right into Boxman Sleeps Over. Venomous is left with the pink shirt that he was surprised Boxman slept in without bathing the night before. He did his best to not scent until he was hidden in his room behind a locked door. </p><p>Bit of Angst but you know, Canon Compliant still means Ven needs a bit of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boxman's scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boxman's Scent</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He was pissed. Smoke clung in his nose and Fink was snickering. He had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgustin</span>
  </em>
  <span>g pink shirt his new roommate had left in his hands, a mess of a kitchen, a destroyed living room…. And all he could think about was the bloody fucking shirt. The fucking shirt clenched in his fist that when he turned to tell Fink to play swayed and wafted the thick scent up to his nose. He would not scent, he would not drop his jaw and flick his tongue to taste the richness coming from fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ffffink, I will be in my," he swallowed and backed away to the door, "Lab, sssstarttt the cleaning botttt," he tried not to hiss out the command but it was no use, his tail had joined and was rattling faintly but his young minion had no time to question it as he left and nearly ran back to his lab, with a detour to his room, where his wall connected to the bathroom… where he could hear the shower turn on and hear the short joyful man began to sing something he could not understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous growled, "Fucking little chicken," he shut his door, "coming into my house," he locked the door, "Smelling like day-old sweat," this was not said with disgust, "your musk so fucking potent…" he hissed again and leaned against the door now and lifted the shirt looking at it 'Take a Nap' printed on it. He could see this was the one he put him in the night before… a shirt </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had left here last time they had gone out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed again and lifted the shirt to his nose slowly inhaling, closing his eyes, and trying to not let a single bit of the inhale be fresh air. A soft moan escaped him as the scent and whatever else might be enchanting him, Venomous would soon suspect it was pheromones, it made his brain swim. As he huffed again one hand dropped to work at the button of his fly and pulled it open, releasing his already aching members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working his fist around his cocks he huffed the scent, he couldn't get enough, he wanted to drown in it, taste it with every bit of his mouth. Opening his mouth he took a piece and groaned, shivering as the taste was not only like the scent but now he could imagine what his skin would've tasted like if he had pinned him down the night before when he scented him then, a mixture of their musks he tried to remember as he fucked himself once behind his locked bedroom door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt he came, quickly dropping the shirt to catch his seed. His tongue flicking as he watched his members twitch, imagining through his scent addled brain that he was cumming on the pink skin of the male in the shower in the next room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming down from his pheromone endured haze he took a few steadying breaths. He needed to remember, Boxman chose to attack the Plaza over their budding relationship, they had been sent to the sun for over 3 months, then went right back to attacking the Plaza…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was up to Boxman if he wanted Venomous back. Ven saw himself as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>non</span>
  </em>
  <span>-begging type. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collected himself, tossed the shirt in his hamper, washed his hands in his bathroom, and smiled at himself in the mirror. Time to go trim his Bonsai and wait for the other male to be done in the shower, perhaps they could talk later. It was clear to him that he wanted something more again, but the short male was always hard to read.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>